Day and night, moon and sun
by xo-stary-nights-xo
Summary: They've always been different.But after having nightmares for months and being woken up by her sister Cassandra They know something is wrong A stranger shows up at the palace He shows interest in cordelia. Shes unsure And her resolve might cost her life.
1. Chapter 1

I was running through a forest. I didn't know why I was running. I just knew I had to keep moving. I stop and look around my surroundings for the first time. Realizing also for the first time that I had no clue as to where I was. ''Cassandra'' I called in hope my sister would hear and respond. AS I listened, nothing but silence answered my call.

I heard the footsteps before I heard the voice. The footsteps were light and purposeful and didn't quite match the gentleness of his voice. ''Cordelia'' he whispered soothingly. His voice wrapped around my name like a caress. I froze. Knowing I should run but, I couldn't get my legs to move.

The forest was quiet as he whispered my name again. ''Cordelia''. I looked around frantically for a way to move and escape his voice. Suddenly a fox came into view. The fox was slender but well built. His coat would seem odd as his color was a fierce red, with an almost beige stomach.

I gaze into his deep green eyes which seem perfectly out of place but fit all at once. Those eyes held a depth I had never seen in an animal before. A depth that seemed to have seen much suffering and loss but, also possessed a great strength.

The fox looked straight at me. No, it seemed as if it could see right through me. As if he knew my life's story as easily as if it were written on my face.

He looked straight into my eyes. He seemed to gold a pity for me as he gazed at me. I realized I was staring but, I couldn't bring myself to look away form him. My father had always told me it was impolite to stare but, I didn't think it mattered right now.

Ad if the fox could release me from the spell of his voice. I could move my legs. Slowly at first almost as if I forgotten how to. Then faster as I broke into a run. I glanced back after 10 feet to see my savior had disappeared.

I could hear his voice once again. It kept repeating the same thing over and over. I listened harder to make out the words. ''Cordelia, my dear Cordelia.'' This act was not made in distress but rather amusement. I ran as fast as I could in those moments.

I didn't know why or even who he is but, I always had a sixth sense for things. When someone was safe or dangerous I just knew. AS easily as I knew the sky was blue or the grass was green.

''Cassandra ''. I yell in panic as the footsteps got closer. I kept running while trying to find a place to hide. ''That won't help you'' he said as if reading my thoughts. Cassandra, I thought where are you?

Running as fast as I can sometimes makes me clumsy I thought just as my foot caught on a rock and I tumbled to the ground. His laughter enveloped me as I realized what I was wearing my favorite red dress. Made of silk and long enough to sweep the forest ground. That's what's making it so hard to run I think to myself. As I get up, I pick up the dress and run like I'm being chased. Then again I guess I am.

A person suddenly stepped into view. He wore a black cloak with the hood up making it impossible to see his features. As he studied me he spoke. ''you look stunning''. Felling panicked she backed up 2 steps hitting into a tree. He chuckled. ''That won't help you'' he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

I was scared knowing I need to get away but not knowing how to.

''Come to me'' he said. Why would I go to him I thought. ''no'' I replied wanting it to sound fierce like Cassandra but, it came out sounding weak and fearful. Everything I felt.

He took a step towards me suddenly. Startled I tried to back up once more but found the tree hadn't moved. I think I would have preferred it had and think I had gone crazy then spend one more moment tortured by his voice.

There were only 4 feet in between me and him now. I looked around in panic once again searching for a way out. A way to escape and disappear into the green forest trees. ''Who are you?'' I asked my voice shaking. ''Who am I?'' He said as he laughed. I am but a man. He replied. ''surely no ordinary man follows girls into forests. I replied trying to calm my heartbeat as I was sure he could hear every beat.

He seemed to have raised an eyebrow as the shadowing under his hood changed. He chooses not to reply but, to take another step towards me. Just as he tries to grab hold of my wrist. ''Cassandra'' I yell with all the force and energy I have left.


	2. Chapter 2

I knew she was in trouble before I heard her scream. AS I scrambled out of bed and run full force at the joining door. I hit the door. Hard. And barely register the pain as it shoots through my arms. I grab for the knob, find it and fling open the door. I know her room just as well as my own, knowing her bed will be in the middle against the wall to my right.

Running to her bed, I grab for her shoulder. The moment our skin makes contact she bolts awake. ''no'' she shrieks. She starts to kick and shove and scream. In attempt to get me to go away. ''Cassandra, help me.'' She calls as she continues to shove but, being the stronger twin I hold on a once tighter for a split second. ''Cordelia, it's just me. Cassandra.'' I say gently. She stops struggling and visibly relaxes a bit as she looks me in the eyes. I let go of her shoulders.

''oh, Cassandra.'' She says in a barely audible whisper. Pulling her into a tight hug, she begins to cry. Slowly at first then harder as she lets it all out. ''shh, I'm here now. '' I whisper to her in attempt to soothe her.

I hear the door open. My muscles tighten for the split second it takes me to look up into the dazzling green eyes of our father. I glance at his hair, which through the moonlight I can tell is graying at the edges. I wonder briefly if it is because of us. I push away the thought as the realization dawns in.

I give him a short nod. Letting him know I can take care of her. He replies with a nod filled with sadness. Of seeing his daughter so unhappy. He leaves the room silently. This had become our routine ever since Cordelia had started having the nightmares. Father had become worried not knowing what to do. Or how to stop them. She used to have them once every couple months. But over the past almost 2 years it has become much more frequent. Almost once a week. Father comes every time, even knowing I can take care of her.

As her tears stop I speak. ''Cordelia, go back to bed and I'll make sure you don't have anymore of your nightmares tonight.'' She nods and crawls back into her bed. I bend down and kiss her forehead. ''Goodnight'' I whisper.

I begin walking towards her door but, instead of leaving I turn and walk over to a chair a few feet away from her bed. I study her as I wait for her breathing to go back into the rhythm which means she is asleep once again. I watch as her face goes from frightful to almost peaceful.

Being twins we have many similarities. We have the same long blonde hair, full lips and small frame. On her it looks beautiful on me, not so much.

The only visible difference between us is our eyes. Mine are golden and hers are a deep blue. She was names Cordelia for her deep blue eyes. Cordelia meaning the jewel of the sea in possibly some dead language.

It was said I was named Cassandra by my mother. For when she went to the temple of the goddess for good health a man spoke to her. 'Name her Cassandra he said. For she will be a prophet of great power. Or so the story goes.

I listen quietly to her breathing for a few moments before I decide I should leave. Instead of going back to my room in an attempt to sleep. I make a hasty decision or not as hasty as it happen a lot, to go for some fresh air. I lazily get out of her bedroom chair and make my way over to her door. I turn the knob give her one last look and whispered her goodnight; I quickly closed the door behind me.

I grew up in this castle and know almost every secret it holds. Taking a few back passages and hidden doors it only takes me a few minutes to reach the court yard. I make my way over to the training yard where the targets are.

At twenty five feet away I smoothly slide a dagger out of pouches I keep on my legs. And throw it. From the moment it leaves my hand I know its going to hit the target. I haven't missed once since I was 12. Now, a month away from my 15 birthday I'm one of the best in the castle.

After I finish almost all my daggers I hear a voice behind me. ''Cass?''

I don't even hesitate as I spin around and throw my last dagger at the voice. I see a figure against the tree drop to the ground as my dagger buries itself in that part of the tree.

I watch the figure slowly rise from their stomach and pull the dagger out of the tree, as I make my approach I feel no sense of danger from this person. Though they hide their emotions and thoughts well.

The moon, with a ring of shadows signifying danger highlights the young mans face. His features soft yet fierce. His eyes a light green that looked as if it could catch a girl's heart. His hair a light brown trailing a bit down his neck. He seemed a boy a girl could hardly miss.

He hands me my dagger as I walk by and keeps pace with me as we walk back to the palace. I walk quickly not wanting to waste anytime and knowing he can easily keep up. I make my way to the kitchen and pull 2 apples off the counter. I take them to the table where Sebastian is waiting. I hand him one as we start to eat in silence.

The apples are quickly finished and we both take off in different directions. I head back to my room quickly finding my way through the castle. I go into my room and silently close the door behind me. I go to mine and Cordelia's joining door for one last peek. Noticing she's happily in a deep slumber I head over to my bed. I pull the covers over my head and wait for morning to come.


End file.
